The present invention relates to system data scanning, and more particularly to network optimized delta scanning with error recovery.
In the highly computerized world of today, both the number of computers as well as the amount of software and data stored on computers is increasing. In an effort to monitor information technology inventory, many corporations perform scans on each computer to identify, inventory, and monitor both the software products and hardware used within the corporation. Although the scans may occur on each individual computer or device, the scan results may be transferred over a network and stored in a common location, enabling analysis of the scan results. The corporation may use the scan results to detect security issues, monitor software licensing requirements or to maintain an inventory of assets.